


Inktober 2019

by Voracity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Attractive Crowley, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Coats, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crowley is Rampa, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Demons, F/M, Four Horsemen, Friendship, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Inferno (Good Omens), Inktober 2019, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, Kilts, Library of Alexandria, Loss, Lucky Items, M/M, Mentioned God (Good Omens), Mentioned Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Mentioned The Them (Good Omens), Motorcycles, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nightmares, Possessive Crowley, Rings, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snow, Stand Alone, Surprise Kissing, Sweetness, Vehicles, Wicca
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Chaque jour, un nouveau thème, chaque jour, une tranche de vie.





	1. Anneau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Salut :D**
> 
> ** Cette année, encore, je relève le défi de l'Inktober !**
> 
> **Aucune promesse sur la cadence, ce sera encore plus simple xD**
> 
> **Tout comme pour les deux variations précédentes, le sens sera révélé à la fin.**
> 
> **Je prends la version de la série parce que j'aime bien la version rousse de Rampa !**
> 
> **Disclaimer : L'univers de Good Omens appartient à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratcher.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé le Mongol**

Aziraphale fixait du regard les bijoux proposés par le vendeur.

Oscar lui avait conseillé de suivre la mode actuelle, que ça lui servirait bien.

Lui faisant pleinement confiance, il lui avait demandé où aller et la bijouterie où il se trouvait était la meilleure, de ses dires.

\- Nous prenons aussi les commandes personnelles, lui déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire avenant.

\- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, Monsieur, un client satisfait est un client qui parle de nous !

Son sourire était naturellement enjoué, il avait l'air sous le charme de l'ange, ce qui n'était pas trop pour plaire au propriétaire au fond de la salle.

\- Auriez-vous de quoi dessiner ? J'ai le design parfait de ce que je recherche !

En quelques traits de crayon, il réalisa l'esquisse d'une bague dont la monture était des ailes et la galerie pourvue d'un blason détaillé.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais l'avoir en or ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ce sera une très belle bague, vous avez mis beaucoup de détails, la réalisation sera quasiment identique.

\- J'ai très hâte de pouvoir la porter !

* * *

Rampa scrutait avec attention sa main alors que ses poignets étaient attachés aux accoudoirs de la chaise.

Gabriel pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Pourquoi son ange portait-il une bague ? Pourquoi à cet endroit précis ? Qui la lui avait offerte ?

En plus, une bague avec des ailes… Pff, ce que ça pouvait être niais…

Il allait devoir trouver un bijou encore mieux pour le remplacer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **J'identifie la bague d'Ezra comme une pinky ring** (" During the Victorian era, both single men and women uninterested in pursuing marriage could wear a ring on the little finger of their left hand." dit Wikipédia, autrement dit : "Durant l'ère Victorienne, les hommes et les femmes célibataires non-intéressés par le mariage portaient une bague sur l'auriculaire de la main droite").** Vous pourrez retrouver le thème dans "Tribulations d'un ange et d'un démon", quand je l'aurai publié ;)**
> 
> **Voracity Karn**


	2. Inconscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Ce fut difficile d'en être inspiré.**

Rampa était affalé sur une table dans la librairie, entouré des livres précieux de son ami. Il tirait la langue de temps en temps, goûtant au piquant de la poussière et aux effluves de l'eau de Cologne de l'ange.

Celui-ci passait entre les rayonnages surchargés, armé d'un plumeau pour les nettoyer avec attention. Il chantonnait sur un ton enjoué, s'adressant parfois aux ouvrages et au mobilier quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le démon aimait bien ces moments de tranquillité où ils n'étaient qu'eux deux -l'arrivée intempestive d'un client était rare- sans les masques de leurs camps.

Lentement et sans un bruit, il se laissa tomber au sol et ondula jusqu'à Aziraphale puis s'enroula autour de son mollet, affectueusement.

\- Rampa ? Tu pourrais me prévenir, tu m'as fait peur, le gourmanda-t-il.

Pour le taquiner, il effleura le museau émoussé du bout des plumes colorées.

C'était léger, enfantin et sans prétention. Aucune réflexion ni attente. Juste une amitié de plusieurs siècles. Et une librairie contre le reste du monde.


	3. Appât

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Je me suis bien amusé.e avec celui-là :D**

Lorsqu'Aziraphale poussa la porte de l'appartement de son ami, il aperçut avec surprise un chocolat provenant de Jeff de Bruges, délicatement déposé sur un pétale de rose en papier.

Dans un état second, il le ramassa et ferma la porte.

À moins d'un mètre de là, un macaron de chez Ladurée sur un autre faux pétale.

À un rythme lent, l'ange suivit chaque mignardise, les récoltant une à une, la confusion augmentant à chaque pas.

Il poussa le mur menant aux pièces plus intimes de l'appartement, les douceurs continuant leur chemin.

Lorsque, enfin, il parvint à la chambre, ce fut pour découvrir Rampa alangui sur son grand lit aux draps noirs, totalement nu, un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- Envie d'apaiser un autre appétit ? Lança-t-il.

Aziraphale pressa le pas jusqu'au lit, surprenant le démon par sa brusquerie.

\- ES-TU FOU DE GÂCHER CES PRÉCIEUSES DENRÉES SUR LE SOL CHAUFFANT DE TON LOGEMENT ?!


	4. Geler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Je préfère préciser, au cas où, je ne connais rien au wiccanisme (ma culture s'arrêtant à un passage dans un épisode de Orange is the new Black et au démon trompant Becky pour qu'elle fasse un pacte avec lui pour que Sam tombe amoureux d'elle, dans Supernatural...), donc j'ai tenté de rester assez superficiel.**
> 
> **Dans une fic, j'avais lu qu'Anathème et Newt comptaient faire un mariage wicca aux E-U, après leur mariage plus "classique", m'en souvenir m'a donné cette direction :)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Newton essayait de se retenir d'éternuer depuis une heure déjà. Anathème l'avait fusillé du regard lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à sa crise précédente.

Il tenta de se faire tout petit mais la végétation bruissait à chacun de ses mouvements, tel un rappel à l'ordre, ou juste pour lui causer des ennuis, l'attention se portant sur lui à chaque fois, comme pour lui rappeler son statut d'intrus.

Il avait suivi sa charmante petite amie chez elle, aux États-Unis, afin de rencontrer la famille Bidule, et s'était retrouvé on-ne-sait-comment à partager un grand moment d'ésotérisme avec des humains de confession Wiccan.

C'était obscur -littéralement et figurativement- et il faisait un froid à damner un pingouin.

Et, évidemment, il avait égaré son écharpe dans l'avion, le laissant démuni aux frimas de novembre.

Il ne sentait plus son fessier endolori et ses mains étaient rougies, ses gants détrempés reposant dans ses poches.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Newton grognait intérieurement contre sa mauvaise fortune avant d'être coupé par la pression du corps d'Anathème contre le sien et de celle de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Bon, il tiendra encore un peu. Pour elle.


	5. Construire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Décalé, toutes mes excuses, le week-end a été assez fou...**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Ils avaient bâti leur fort de leurs mains.

C'était une idée d'Adam, à la base, comme à peu près tout le temps, de posséder un endroit à eux, un QG leur permettant d'être loin de la supervision des adultes et leur offrant la liberté d'agir comme bon leur semblait.

Alors, ils avaient cherché le coin idéal, avec plein d'arbres et accidenté juste comme il le fallait pour en faire le théâtre de leurs aventures imaginaires.

Lorsque l'emplacement fut dégoté, il fallut trouver de quoi créer la meilleure cabane de tous les temps, des meubles… Leur univers.

Ça leur prit du temps, de tout rassembler, de tout installer, mais ça valait le coup de tous ces efforts pénibles.

Ils avaient un chez eux. Un abri. Un territoire.

Une maison.


	6. Costaud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Comme les fois précédentes, j'expliquerai chaque sens à la fin du mois :)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Rampa avait toujours été frêle.

Actuellement, il était peut-être un démon de piètre rang et allez savoir avant sa chute…

Il avait passé plusieurs millénaires seul, fuyant ses semblables, réduisant au minimum ses interactions avec ceux d'en Bas, frayant avec les humains et s'appropriant leurs idées.

Mais il était seul. Il était seul tout le temps.

Et quand il était seul, il avait froid.

Il ne parvenait à se réchauffer qu'avec cette Principauté à la gourmandise quasiment blasphématoire, la faisant passer après sa mission divine.

Avec lui, il n'était plus seul. Avec lui, il était quasiment complet.


	7. Enchanté

Le jardin d'Éden était un magnifique coin de verdure, bordé de hautes murailles en pierre, niché parmi les dunes sablonneuses.

C'était un lieu d'expérience pour Elle, un petit coin de création où Elle s'exerçait à la naissance de plantes et d'animaux, innovant à chaque fois.

C'était loin du Paradis mais Elle y plaça quand même un de Ses enfants pour pouvoir le garder. Au cas où.

Lorsque Ses enfants chutèrent, Elle se dit qu'Elle avait bien fait de choisir un gardien pour veiller dessus, pour empêcher Son étoile la plus brillante de mettre la main dessus et de le pervertir.

Suite à la naissance d'Ève, Elle se détourna quelque peu de cet écrin de verdure, l'amusement et la nouveauté lui ayant passé.

C'était toujours merveilleux, toujours neuf et unique, mais l'originalité s'était éventée pour Elle, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt.

Elle porta Son regard sur une autre portion de cette planète encore neuve. Par où recommencer ?


	8. Frêle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Je me suis trompé.e sur le prénom de Pulsifer dans le quatrième texte (Geler), ce sera corrigé lorsque tout le sera, promis !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Newton avait toujours été un fil de fer, une silhouette dégingandée et ayant trop vite grandi.

Sa plus grande force résidait dans sa capacité à faire exploser la moindre carte-mère ce qui, à l'ère technologique actuelle, tenait pratiquement du super-pouvoir.

C'était un grand échalas qui n'était jamais parvenu à se muscler et avait fini par prétendre que le sport ne l'intéressait pas. Il se cachait sous des habits amples pour se créer une allure acceptable, pour se fondre dans la masse.

À première vue, Newton donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'envoler au moindre courant d'air. Il n'était jamais requis pour les tâches nécessitant de la force comme les déménagements, les courses…

Pourtant, lorsque Anathème se laissait retomber contre son torse ou s'appuyait sur son épaule, elle sentait toute la force qui y résidait, ses valeurs morales et sa bonté d'âme. Elle devinait la droiture et cet espoir quasiment tangible de ceux serrant les dents face aux difficultés mais qui ne lâchent jamais rien…

Il était presque aussi épais qu'elle et pourtant, il saura la soutenir dans son futur incertain, à la faire avancer sans les notes de son ancêtre.


	9. Balancer

Malgré qu'il avait établi que la nouvelle locataire des Jasmins n'était pas une sorcière, la machine à torturer n'avait pas été abandonnée pour autant.

Le projet de l'Inquisition espagnole version britannique avait été abandonné depuis un moment, Adam étant infiniment plus intéressé par les magazines prêtés par Anathème et sa nouvelle sensibilisation aux problèmes actuels du monde.

Et malgré ça, ils revenaient de temps en temps au pied de l'arbre, les costumes oubliés, pour utiliser l'horrible invention, négligeant les interrogatoires et poussant des cris perçants.

Même après l'Apocalypse, ils revinrent à l'endroit à de nombreuses reprises, jusqu'à ce que le temps et l'usage répété en eurent scellé le sort, définitivement.

\- On devrait peut-être en refaire une ? Proposa Pepper en en contemplant le cadavre à ses pieds.

\- Non, elle a fait son temps, laissons-la, décida Adam.

\- Dommage, c'était une chouette balançoire… soupira Brian.


	10. Motif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Les favoris de cet ange m'ont choqué, okay ?**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Aziraphale adorait le tartan. Il en mettait partout : son nœud papillon, ses chaussettes, ses couvertures…

Il en raffolait, au grand dam de son vieil ami qui endurait cette manie en serrant les dents.

Il ignorait d'où venait cette passion et la jugeait vieillotte, dépassée. C'était tellement XIXe siècle !

Lui-même en avait porté, que ce soit durant sa vie en Grande-Bretagne ou sa période punk, mais c'était moins par goût personnel que pour suivre le mouvement.

\- Ça te vieillit, avait-il râlé un jour, par dépit.

\- J'aime le tartan, avait-il répliqué sans sourciller.

Au fond, Aziraphale ne savait plus trop pourquoi il était autant fan de ce motif.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva au Paradis suite au malentendu avec Shadwell, à faire face au sergent instructeur qui le rabrouait parce qu'il avait « égaré » son épée de feu, et pour éviter de fixer impoliment les épais favoris de cet ange aboyeur, il avait laissé voler son regard dans son dos, derrière lui. Et c'est là que la réalisation le frappa.

L'uniforme des anges derrière lui. L'officielle tenue militaire, portée uniquement lors de grandes occasions.

La bataille avant les Chutes.

L'Apocalypse.

Et ils étaient là, au garde-à-vous, tirés à quatre épingles, chaussés de guêtres et de chaussettes en laine, blanches, impeccables. La veste, la ceinture, la chemise à jabots.

Le kilt à tartan beige.

Partout. Sur tout. Sur tous.

La révélation l'étouffa et il tituba, sous le choc de la réalisation. Il devait fuir. Il avait besoin de fuir.

Vite.


	11. Neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Le thème m'a fait repenser à un strip très drôle sur Tumblr (pas retrouvé, ha ha...) où Rampa est tiraillé par sa part "corbeau" et sa part serpent, face à la neige, hé hé :)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Rampa avait le nez collé aux vitres depuis pratiquement une heure, les embuant avec efficacité.

\- On devrait le laisser sortir, non ? Proposa Newton.

\- Surtout pas, refusa Aziraphale en claquant la langue.

Il retourna dans sa conversation sérieuse avec la jeune occultiste. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte, ils ne se lâchaient pas, s'arrêtant juste pour goûter le thé aux fragrances délicates que le libraire avait apporté avec lui.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas faire ? Tenta à nouveau l'ancien chasseur de sorcières. Il est insupportable…

À intervalles réguliers, le démon relâchait des gémissements pitoyables, se collant toujours plus contre le verre.

\- Rampa ne veut qu'une chose : se rouler dans la neige, comme certains oiseaux font, expliqua Aziraphale.

\- Les enfants aussi. C'est parce qu'il va tout tremper ?

\- Non. Parce qu'il est un serpent avant tout et que son réflexe est d'en reprendre la forme. Et son second réflexe est de se blottir contre la source de chaleur la plus proche.

\- Pas cette fois ! Supplia le démon.

\- Nous avons allumé la cheminée, ce n'est pas gênant, déclara Anathème.

\- Sauf que ma chaleur est plus élevée encore, grommela-t-il en fusillant du regard son ami qui se recroquevilla.


	12. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Le comic cité dans le texte précédent est de Kaenith, merci à Enelica ^^**
> 
> **Sinon, devinez qui a oublié son carnet au boulot ? "Heureusement", je n'avais rien écrit, deux rituels de deux heures, ça occupe Xx**
> 
> **Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce couple, mais ils sont mignons et je sais qu'il plaira à certains :)**
> 
> **Enfin, je viens d'écrire les deux textes d'affilés, et j'ai le nez bien pris, donc faîtes-moi savoir si ça a du sens, je ne parviens plus à me concentrer...**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Malgré la Chute, Gabriel et Belzébuth étaient restés en contact, sous le prétexte fallacieux que c'était pour la mise en place du « Grand Plan ».

Leurs échanges étaient brefs et majoritairement professionnels, bien qu'ils ne rataient pas une seconde pour glisser quelques piques acides et autres insultes bien placées. Mais, le temps passant, ils s'apaisèrent légèrement.

Les injures firent place peu à peu à un intérêt glacial et distant, ne laissant plus que des rapports froids et mécaniques, du technique.

Étrangement, ce furent les frasques des deux imbéciles bannis sur cette ignoble planète qui finirent par les rapprocher. Se plaindre de leurs idioties et de leur manque d'implication dans le Grand Plan.

Et, entre deux prises de tête sur leurs subordonnés, les barrières tombèrent, les digues rompirent. Et les confidences débutèrent.

Une fois les apparences derrière eux, les griffes coupées et les dents limées, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux-mêmes. Une amitié vieille d'Avant. Des sentiments tels des braises couvant sous la cendre, reprenant de l'ampleur sous le souffle du hasard.

Tout à reconstruire.


	13. Cendre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> ***chante avec le nez bouché tout en retapant ses textes***
> 
> **Malàlatête TT**
> 
> **Histoire d'ajouter un peu de challenge, en plus du reste, je tente de ne pas réutiliser le mot, je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué ?**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Aziraphale se tenait debout au milieu des ruines.

Il serrait compulsivement contre son torse moins d'une dizaine de rouleaux en papyrus, mais c'était tellement dérisoire…

Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui, les flammes avaient été si grandes, si persistantes… Quand le combat avait été perdu d'avance contre cet élément si destructeur, la plupart des humains avaient fui avec familles et bagages, abandonnant tout le reste.

L'abandonnant.

Les abandonnant.

Il étouffait, ses lourds vêtements n'étaient pas adaptés pour la chaleur de la journée qui montait de plus en plus, mais ce n'était rien, en comparaison avec celle de la nuit.

Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient gris, recouverts d'une pellicule d'escarbilles mêlées à la sueur que tous ces efforts avaient créé. Il était d'une couleur uniforme, une grande tache sombre, au milieu des débris de ce qui fut l'un des plus grands monuments créés par l'Homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Croassa-t-il finalement.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour lui répondre. Juste le grand vide et la poussière.

Tout ce qui persistait de la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème souvent croisé à travers les fanarts.
> 
> J'ai longtemps hésité à faire intervenir Rampa (Il devait interpeller Aziraphale mais celui-ci parle tout seul, finalement) puis j'ai changé d'avis.


	14. Envahi (par la végétation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **J'avais oublié que dans mon métier, on se refilait les maladies comme d'autre des chewing-gums...**
> 
> **A la base, quand j'ai lu la liste, je penchais pour l'univers de Tolkien à cause du premier jour (Anneau), puis j'ai vu celui-là... Et j'ai eu un grand flash x)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Après avoir Chuté -sautillé vaguement vers le bas- Rampa avait dû réapprendre le contrôle de soi. Du temps où ses ailes étaient blanches, son unique préoccupation provenait de ses pouvoirs qui lui échappaient de par leur puissance et son manque de maîtrise.

Mais lui, ce fut différent, tout son être, toute sa personnalité étaient remis en question.

Il se découvrit des instincts, un changement dans sa façon de réfléchir, d'agir…

D'être céleste, il était passé à un être rampant, un serpent, condamné à éternellement glisser sur son ventre, la face près du sol, au plus loin du Paradis.

Il avait perdu son nom pour un bien plus humiliant, plus proche de sa nouvelle nature et il eut beau tenter d'en modifier la prononciation, l'écriture, le sens le suivait toujours.

Que ce soit en Haut ou en Bas, on était réfractaire au changement. Surtout quand on pouvait humilier un esprit aussi rebelle et fier que celui du serpent originel.


	15. Légende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Contrairement à d'habitude, ce ne sont pas les protagonistes qui ont manqué pour ce thème, au contraire. A se demander ce qui est mieux, finalement !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Warlock avait grandi avec beaucoup de pression sur les épaules. De la part de ses parents bien sûr, fils d'ambassadeur et héritier d'une famille bourgeoise se donnant des airs de grande noblesse. Mais pas seulement.

Il y avait aussi son étrange nanny qui lui avait susurré des choses si enivrantes...

Il sera le futur roi du monde. Il fera ployer l'univers sous sa houlette et le dirigera.

Tous les pouvoirs seront dans ses mains et selon son unique volonté. Il régnera sur les terres et les océans, modifiera la surface même de la planète.

Il sera Grand. Il sera Unique. Il sera Majesté.

Mais nanny Ashtoreth était partie, tout comme Frère Francis.

Et Warlock s'était retrouvé tout seul avec ces projets de grandeur et de domination mondiale, sans soutien et sans plan. Abandonné à lui-même avec, parfois, le souvenir de la douce voix de sa nourrice résonnant à ses oreilles, sur le rythme d'une berceuse aux paroles oubliées.

Mais lui ne voulait pas être le nouveau seigneur de l'Humanité et marquer une nouvelle Ère.

Warlock voulait seulement le retour de nanny Ashtoreth et Frère Francis.


	16. Sauvage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Bon, il semblerait que j'aurai toujours un jour de retard, à partir de maintenant...**
> 
> **"Ou être un peu moins sage, pour toi la fille à la page  
Et dégrafer ton corsage, si de moi t'as pas honte  
Etre plus sauvage, casser les barreaux des cages  
Si tu veux je m'engage, à soulever de la fonte"**
> 
> **Ben oui, Mc Solaar.**
> 
> **Voilà la seule chose qui tournait en boucle quand je pensais au thème.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Après avoir Chuté -sautillé vaguement vers le bas- Rampa avait du réapprendre le contrôle sur soi. Du temps où ses ailes étaient blanches, son unique préoccupation provenait de ses pouvoirs qui lui échappaient de par leur puissance et de son manque de maîtrise.

Mais lui, ce fut différent, tout son être, toute sa personnalité était remis en question.

Il se découvrit des instincts, un changement dans sa façon de réfléchir, d'agir…

D'être céleste, il était passé à un être rampant, un serpent, condamné à éternellement glisser sur son ventre, la face près du sol, au plus loin du Paradis.

Il avait perdu son nom pour un bien plus humiliant, plus proche de sa nouvelle nature et il eut beau tenter d'en modifier la prononciation, l'écriture, le sens le suivait toujours.

Que ce soit En-Haut ou En-Bas, on était réfractaire au changement. Surtout quand on pouvait humilier un esprit aussi rebelle et fier que celui du serpent originel.


	17. Décoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Pour celui-là, j'ai regretté d'avoir déjà utilisé le tartan, ç'aurait été la solution de la facilité !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Les murs étaient recouverts de coupures de journaux, de décorations poussiéreuses.

Tout était sale, vieux et décoloré par le soleil.

Newton eut une grimace de dégoût et censura un mouvement de recul la première fois qu'il entra dans l'appartement de sergent Shadwell.

L'odeur prenait à la gorge et paraissait vouloir s'agripper à votre cerveau, refusant de le lâcher.

Se dénicher une place parmi ce fatras était une lutte contre l'hygiène et Newton n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ses doigts touchaient. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de gants.

Heureusement que le sergent lui avait ordonné d'apporter ses propres ciseaux ! Ceux ici lui colleraient sans doute le tétanos et le typhus…

Il était assez honteux quand madame Tracy entrait pour s'adresser au locataire ou récupérer ses assiettes, comme s'il était responsable de l'état de la garçonnière dans laquelle il devait travailler.

Tout était vieux et dépassé, puant et collant. Si un jour le chasseur de sorcières déménageait, sa caution seule ne suffirait pas à assainir ce cloaque.

C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque la possibilité de partir à Taddfield se présenta, il l'attrapa à deux mains et se prépara à supplier à genoux son supérieur pour y fuir en vitesse.

Et même une rencontre du troisième type ne suffit pas à le pousser à faire demi-tour.


	18. Marginal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Cette fois encore, trop de possibilités. En effet, tous les personnages sont marginaux, si on y réfléchit (même les Eux).**
> 
> **Alors, un texte un peu trop flou...**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Le destin du monde pesait trop lourd sur des épaules trop fragiles.

La solidarité était un précepte qu'on retrouvait dans la plupart des religions et pourtant Dieu avait choisi des personnes seules et rejetées par la société pour soutenir son Plan, qu ce soit l'Ineffable ou le Grand.

Des êtres qui ne se connaissaient pas – encore – ou qui se rejetaient tout en se raccrochant l'un à l'autre, sur lesquels le destin de tout un monde comptait.

Traversant les épreuves unis et solitaire, ils ne découvrirent pas seulement la Vérité, mais aussi d'autres gens comme eux, forcés à mentir sur eux-même et capables de les accepter à bras ouverts.

Car, ensemble, on n'est plus seuls.


	19. Écharpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Parce qu'il fallait, un jour ou l'autre, saluer la tenue de madame Tracy :)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Madame Tracy aimait beaucoup les habits colorés et elle était à un âge où on lui pardonnait ses excentricités sans trop sourciller. Alors, elle ne se mettait aucune barrière et revêtait ses parures les plus extravagantes, renforçant au passage son rôle de médium tout comme celui de courtisane.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que la société attendait de ce genre de personnes ?

C'est pour ça que, lorsqu'il fallut partir pour Taddfield en urgence et en scooter, elle ne s'embarrassa pas plus que ça et s'assura d'être la plus clinquante et la plus pigmentée possible, surtout pour un événement d'une pareille importance !

Légèrement guidée par l'ange qu'elle habitait, elle s'apprêta rapidement, amusée de certains conseils vieillots, puis rejoignit monsieur Shadwell dehors, casque et lunettes à la main.

\- Il va faire froid, vous devriez plus vous couvrir, s'inquiéta-t-elle gentiment.

Mais elle se fit rembarrer, comme d'habitude, et elle se contenta de soupirer et de s'installer, démarrant le deux roues.

Tant pis pour lui, elle n'était pas sa mère !


	20. Suivre un chemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Pas d'idée jusqu'à ce que j'entende la chanson "Caché derrière" de Laurent Voulzy.**
> 
> "Alors malgré nos yeux fermés  
Et nos cœurs qui portent un voile  
Je voudrais voir les cavaliers  
En regardant les étoiles"
> 
> **J'ai décidé d'utiliser les pronoms féminins pour Pestilence car c'est un nom féminin. Je me suis inspiré.e de la version de Supernatural.  
Bonne lecture !**

Un jour, Pestilence comprit qu'elle n'avait plus sa place parmi les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Ce fut comme une grande réalisation subite, l'instant d'avant, elle n'en avait pas conscience et celui d'après ça l'avait prise à la gorge, ne la lâchant plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une décision.

Léguer son titre à une nouvelle entité n'était pas chose facile et nécessitait un certain nombre d'étapes alambiquées et alourdies de protocoles.

Elle dut contacter ses confrères pour les prévenir mais aussi pour l'aider dans sa quête de successeur. Elle ne pouvait ratisser la planète à elle toute seule dans cet état !

Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement fringante, dû à son rôle de cavalier, la maladie l'utilisant comme hôtesse afin de pouvoir mieux l'étendre, mais le changement l'affectait et ses forces diminuaient d'autant plus avec l'expansion de la pénicilline, l'affaiblissant.

Puis, un jour où elle avait dû s'arrêter pour s'asseoir, les jambes coupées et le souffle lui manquant, elle avait fait sa rencontre.

Ils se fixaient comme s'ils se connaissaient, comme s'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous et se découvraient.

« _Cet enfant a quelque chose d'un ange. _» se dit Pestilence, alors que le mouchoir pressé contre ses lèvres se tachait de sang à chacune de ses expirations.

Suite à cela, le rôle fut transmis, devenant à son contact Pollution et la couronne se ternissant du pétrole.

Elle lui enseigna sommairement son rôle mais comme les autres et elle-même en son temps, ça lui vint instinctivement et elle n'eut plus qu'à se retirer en Amazonie, profiter de ses dernières forces, avant que Mort ne la salue une dernière fois.


	21. Trésor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **J'ai choisi la solution de la facilité, je crois...**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Deirdre et Arthur étaient rarement d'accord sur quoique ce soit. Leur quotidien de couple était ponctué de disputes et d'éclats de voix constants, de vaisselle cassée et de menaces hypothétiques.

Même lors de la conception de leur fils, ils ne prirent aucun répit dans leurs habituelles querelles, débattant sur le moment idéal, la position et l'avenir du fœtus.

Et pourtant, ils parvinrent à sélectionner le prénom de leur fils sans trop argumenter, aidés par l'étrange sœur à leur chevet.

Il n'y avait qu'au sujet d'Adam qu'ils parvenaient à faire front, que ce soit pour le disputer ou le féliciter. Leurs aspirations étaient les mêmes.

Car c'était leur fils.


	22. Fantôme

L'inquisiteur Sergent Shadwell fixait sans comprendre la tête flottant dans les airs discutant avec monsieur Fell comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Mais ça ne l'était pas.

La découverte de cette situation le troubla suffisamment pour que l'étrange rituel magique prenne fin et que la librairie s'assombrisse.

La terreur s'insinuait dans ses veines en même temps que la joie.

Enfin ! Toutes ces années à traquer sans relâche le moindre détail de sorcellerie… Il n'avait donc pas gâché sa vie dans une quête effrénée et inutile. Pas complètement.

C'est donc avec un regain nouveau qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment et commença tout son cérémonial avec délectation.

Il avait attendu ça toute sa foutue vie.


	23. Ancien / Antique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **A la base, j'avais une idée. Mais... Ouais, j'ai oublié l'idée directrice, snif.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse se connaissaient depuis leur création.

Ils se croisaient peu et échangeaient tout autant, seules les grandes occasions humaines leur permettaient de se voir.

Ce n'était pas par répulsion ou par mépris professionnel qu'ils s'évitaient, ou même par rivalité. C'était juste qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'envie.

Leur infiltration de la masse humaine les occupait à plein temps même s'ils avaient peu besoin d'effort, leur unique présence suffisant parfois pour exciter leurs esprits.

Ils n'existaient que pour leurs fonctions : apporter la mort, la maladie, la famine et la guerre. Puis la pollution.

C'est avec impatience qu'ils attendaient la fin des Temps, pour se revoir une dernière fois, pour être enfin ensemble.

Car, malgré leurs vies passées avec l'humanité, ils n'étaient capables d'être compris qu'entre eux, ils étaient des entités immuables incarnant des idées extrêmes.

Et ils aimaient ça.


	24. Étourdissement léger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **J'ai vérifié, dans la VO de la série, Belzébuth n'utilise aucun pronom. Sur Tumblr, un utilisateur a demandé à Neil Gaiman quels seraient ses pronoms. La réponse ? "Zzzzzzir"**
> 
> **Débrouillez-vous pour le traduire ._.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

La salle du trône était sombre, comme toujours, mais ça ne signifiait rien de particulier.

Réduction budgétaire ou goût particulier, les torches étaient toujours allumées au plus bas, créant des ombres effrayantes dans les coins les plus éloignés et sur les visages des démons à la hiérarchie supérieure.

Tout était réuni pour mettre les convoqués mal à l'aise.

Normalement.

Belzébuth rongeait son frein depuis une bonne demi-heure, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil avec la folle envie de les resserrer sur une gorge en particulier.

Du genre, celle de cet archange aux foutus yeux violets, qui se tenait debout sans trembler alors qu'ils avaient mis le paquet sur les effets spéciaux pour le faire ployer !

Le seigneur des mouches prenait son mal en patience alors que cet emplumé continuait de lui rabattre les oreilles sur un sujet oublié depuis le début, le méprisant par sa hauteur et son air dédaigneux, sa luminosité insoutenable dans le territoire souterrain. Il devrait peut-être essayer de lui salir son satané costume immaculé…

et pourtant, il restait là, sans bouger, seul avec Gabriel. Il avait fait dégager les démons présents, un peu plus tôt, préférant le gérer seul. Si on pouvait éviter la prise d'initiative d'un suicidaire, ce serait tout aussi bien.

\- Belzébuth ? Depuis quand n'écoutes-tu plus ?

\- Le début, marmonna-t-il. L'aube des temps. Vire de l'Enfer par tes propres moyens ou par ceux de mes laquais. Je te laisse le choix.

Belzébuth détourna le regard pour signifier que l'entretien était fini. Il avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici, sans aucun doute trouverait-il celui en sens inverse.

Les élégantes chaussures en cuir claquèrent sur le sol inégal, au grand plaisir du seigneur démon.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le bruit augmente et que la présence horrifiante soit juste aux pieds de son trône.

\- Dégage… râla-t-il une fois de plus.

\- Dans un instant, promit-il.

Curieux, le démon le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il voulait, encore.

\- Maintenant, j'ai tout, déclara Gabriel après lui avoir volé un baiser. À la prochaine !

\- Que… QUOI ?! GABRIEL ! Rugit-il en se levant, faisant tomber son fauteuil.

Mais il était – enfin – seul.


	25. Savoureux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Bon, je suis -encore- à la bourre mais normalement, ça devrait être bon cette année :)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Quand Aziraphale ne lisait pas… Il mangeait.

À vrai dire, c'était un verbe bien grossier pour l'art auquel il se soumettait, celui divin de la gastronomie !

Il n'aimait rien de moins que s'asseoir devant une bonne table et s'essayer à de nouvelles saveurs, des textures différentes…

Depuis que l'humanité s'était installée et développée, il avait légèrement relégué sa mission céleste pour se livrer sans restriction à la découverte de nouveaux plats, au risque de se faire rabrouer par la faction angélique !

Ce qui était déjà arrivé, en fait, et à maintes reprises, mais sans l'inquiéter pour autant. Ce n'était en rien comparable avec le péché de gourmandise et il ne faisait que louer les capacités étonnantes des humains à toujours se renouveler !

\- Tu devrais vraiment goûter à ça, Rampant, encouragea-t-il son ami, un soir.

\- Trop de monde, répondit-il laconiquement. Et c'est Rampa.

Ce que lui préférait, c'était les yeux brillants de joie de l'ange lorsqu'il portait son couvert à la bouche.


	26. Sombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Yes ! Bon, n'oubliez pas le changement d'heure demain, les gens ;)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

L'amitié liant les quatre membres des Eux était indéfectible et profonde. Plus forte que tout.

Pourtant, après le onzième anniversaire d'Adam, l'ambiance parut changer, leurs liens s'effritant peu à peu.

Adam paraissait s'isoler, concentrant son attention sur la sorcière du cottage des Jasmins et sur toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il ingurgitait, se découvrant un soudain intérêt pour l'écologique et la Terre en général.

Mais ils leur étaient bien trop fidèles pour ne serait-ce que penser à faire demi-tour et à lui claquer la porte au nez.

Alors, quand Pepper, Brian et Wenlesdayle se retrouvèrent figés, les fesses collées sur leurs sièges improvisés, les lèvres scellées, forcés à subir les discours mégalomanes de leur meilleur ami.

Impuissants, ils l'observèrent perdre les pédales, dévoiler ses projets pour la planète et ses habitants.

Mais, heureusement, il finit par reprendre pied et les libérer.

Sauf que le mal était déjà fait.

Ils l'avaient vu.

Son mauvais côté.


	27. Manteau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Pas drôle, à cause des mouvements de grève, j'ai dû annuler mon séjour...**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Warlock adorait nanny Ashtoreth. Mais plus que nanny Ashtoreth, il adorait son caban.

Il était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, bien sûr, mais il le lui piquait à la moindre occasion, s'y enroulant et s'imprégnant de l'odeur si particulière de sa nourrice.

Il y avait toujours des bonbons colorés dans les poches et d'autres petites surprises qu'il aimait découvrir.

Au début, la grande dame aux cheveux roux lui avait fait peur, mais elle avait été plus gentille que quiconque et lui avait offert des bonbons dans la foulée.

C'était sûrement un caban magique car les poches paraissaient être sans fond et nanny Ashtoreth avait toujours une babiole à lui offrir, ce qui lui emplissait le cœur de joie.

Parfois, des cauchemars le réveillaient avec violence, le laissant en larmes, mais elle était toujours là, comme si elle _savait_ qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre et se contentait de tendre les bras en sa direction en reniflant bruyamment. Elle le prenait alors, son visage contre le tissu épais, et il s'endormait en respirant son parfum.

Lorsque nanny Ashtoreth partit, elle prit sa veste avec elle, les bonbons et son parfum si particulier, laissant l'enfant seul face aux cauchemars.

Un matin où il se réveilla en sueur, une fois de plus, il remarqua une odeur presque oubliée, flottant dans sa chambre, puis ses yeux finirent par découvrir un tissu noir au pied de son lit.

Le caban magique était de retour.


	28. Monter à [...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Franchement, je fatigue... Pas simple de suivre le rythme d'un texte par jour, encore moins quand je dois rattraper les jours où je n'ai pas le temps !**
> 
> **J'ai hâte de vous donner la version corrigée, parce que là, y'a des pépites de non-sens...**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Comme le précisaient leurs titres, les quatre cavaliers savaient parfaitement tenir en selle, dès leur création.

Mais l'évolution coulait dans leur sang et ils s'adaptèrent au courant du progrès en cours et des idées neuves, modifiant leurs montures en fonction du siècle et de la politique du moment.

Par exemple, Pestilence avait beaucoup apprécié les chaises à porteurs qui lui permettaient d'accéder à la plus petite ruelle sans effort de sa part.

Guerre, elle, était une accro à l'adrénaline et participait à la course de véhicules toujours plus rapides, après tout, il fallait dépasser son adversaire pour gagner !

Famine avait une préférence pour les activités physiques qui entraînaient alors perte de calories et de forces, marchant pour la plupart du temps.

Mort s'en moquait bien, utilisant ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il n'avait pas le temps pour y faire attention.

Quant à Pollution, plus le véhicule consommait, mieux c'était, à ses yeux.

Mais la moto était proche de leurs montures de base, pour mener l'Apocalypse à son point d'orgue, alors ce fut une décision conjointe mais sans s'en concerter.

L'air qui leur fouettait le visage avait quelque chose de nostalgique alors qu'ils chevauchaient tous les quatre, coude à coude, en direction de la fin et du commencement.

Une larme discrète coula le long de la joue de Guerre alors que tout son être exultait de joie.

Ils touchaient au but de leur existence.


	29. Blessé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **C'est pratiquement de l'ironie que ce soit ce mot-là pour le jour de mon anniversaire...**
> 
> **Je ne suis pas très fan du résultat obtenu. J'ai eu l'idée en tombant par hasard sur le Tumblr cary-clubhouse et ses magnifiques dessins. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce couple, l'Ineffable Inferno, mais c'est pas bête... Et très esthétique !**
> 
> **Pour le physique, c'est simplement Benedict Cumberbatch, mais allez directement sur le Tumblr pour mieux vous le figurer.**
> 
> **Je retenterai peut-être, un jour !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

À une époque où l'Accord tenait plus de paroles en l'air que d'un véritable contrat entre eux, Aziraphale remarquait régulièrement des écorchures et des plaies diverses sur les parties découvertes de Rampa. Il ne lui en parla jamais, pas intéressé au début puis estimant que ça devait faire partie du quotidien des démons.

Après tout, c'était bien connu, ceux d'en Bas étaient des barbares sans éducation !

Rien n'avait vraiment changé après l'Accord, bien que l'ange s'intéressa peu à peu à son partenaire mais sans outrepasser les limites du professionnalisme.

Il ne s'intéressa jamais vraiment à son état, puis celui-ci s'améliora sans qu'il n'ait à s'en soucier, alors il oublia.

* * *

Rampa s'étira avec difficulté, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il retira ses cheveux de son visage, les démêlant vaguement. Le peigne fera mieux, plus tard.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, monseigneur, grimaça-t-il en se levant.

\- Tu saignes encore ? s'étonna-t-on de l'autre côté de la chambre. Tu cicatrises vite d'habitude…

\- D'habitude, vous me laissez le temps de guérir.

Il vira les draps s'accrochant encore à lui, s'approchant de ses vêtements de son pas si particulier, ce qui parut donner faim à une certaine personne.

\- Vous avez les mains froides ! Glapit-il.

\- Alors, réchauffe-les.

Satan avait toujours été sadique, même avant de chuter, mais depuis qu'il avait créé les enfers, ça paraissait empirer. Et Rampa en faisait certains frais…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai à faire, Hastur m'a à l'œil. Si je foire ma mission, il m'arrache la tête.

\- Comme s'il en était capable…

Clairement peu intéressé par les tracas de son subordonné, il s'assura de le gêner dans son habillage, glissant ses lèvres sur la peau dénudée, retaillant des dents les traces de morsures, rouvrant les plaies et faisant légèrement couler le sang.

\- Lâchez-moi…

\- Non.

Le ton était implacable et net. Un ordre, presque.

Mais Rampa n'était pas le genre de démon à le suivre et il se faufila hors de sa prise, enfilant ses habits avec brusquerie.

\- Reste… Je suis le maître, ici, alors, obéis-moi.

\- Belzébuth est bien plus effrayant, sauf votre respect.

\- Ah oui ?

Sans avoir le temps de répliquer, le roux se retrouva de nouveau sur le lit, son boss très occupé à lui retirer sa tenue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas suffisamment brisé cette nuit, on dirait…

Les promesses contenues dans cette simple phrase emplirent Rampa à la fois de crainte et de désir.

Sa régénération allait encore être mise à l'épreuve.


	30. Attraper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Léger cross-over avec Supernatural !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

\- Crois-moi, mon ange, je serai toujours là, pour toi, à tes côtés, avait promis Rampa, un jour où il était dans de bonnes dispositions.

Aziraphale s'était contenté d'un sourire pour lui répondre, embarrassé par ce sous-entendu d'une faiblesse de sa part.

Il avait balayé ce serment de son esprit au bout de plusieurs décennies, l'oubliant tout à fait au profit de quelque nourriture plus intellectuelle.

Jusqu'à ce jour…

Le temps s'était tassé depuis l'Apocalypse avortée et ils avaient fini par renouer avec leurs supérieurs, plus par obligation que réel choix. Ou juste par habitude ?

Toujours est-il qu'Aziraphale s'était retrouvé convoqué au Paradis au sujet de rapports obscurs par Sandalphon, Gabriel refusant de lui faire face depuis le « jugement ».

Et, alors qu'ils débattaient sur les tournures jugées trop « antiques » ou même trop « modernes » ne seyant pas à un ange du Seigneur, c'est là que ça arriva.

Au début, ce fut une douleur atténuée, telle une légère migraine, du genre à pouvoir être repoussée le temps de faire entendre raison à un ange embouché.

Mais elle prit de l'ampleur et ils durent bientôt se taire, la tête entre les mains, sifflant de douleur. Du sang coula de leurs yeux.

L'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Ils tentèrent de prendre leurs apparences originelles, la céleste, espérant que le souci provenait uniquement de leurs corps de substitution, un défaut d'usine, en somme.

Mais cela parut empirer et les premiers hurlements retentirent, troublant le calme du royaume céleste.

Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien, seule la souffrance était discernable et c'était elle qui le guidait. Il percutait meubles et confrères, à la recherche d'un soulagement.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste cette géhenne.

Puis, comme les autres, il parvint au bord du Paradis, toujours aveuglé.

Fut-il poussé ou esquissa-t-il le pas fatal tout seul, l'Histoire l'ignora. Toujours est-il qu'il Chut.

Et ce tourment fut pire encore.

Confusément, Aziraphale sentit ses ailes se désagréger au contact de l'atmosphère, ses pouvoirs s'atténuant.

Il se sentait mourir.

Ils se sentaient tous mourir.

* * *

Lorsque Rampa leva le nez de son journal infernal, il aperçut une étoile filante. En pleine journée.

Pourquoi pas ?

Puis une deuxième.

À la cinquième, il flaira l'embrouille et quitta le café sans payer, courant à sa Bentley pour la démarrer et rouler à tombeau ouvert vers le point d'impact des « étoiles filantes ».

Il savait ce qui se passait.

Il l'avait vécu.

Sans même couper le moteur, le démon sauta hors de l'habitacle et se mit en position de réception.

Impossible d'expliquer comment, mais il savait exactement quelle boule de lumière il devait viser. Il fonctionnait uniquement à l'instinctif.

Et quand il reçut de plein fouet l'une d'entre elles, il ne la lâcha pas et tint bon, malgré la brûlure ressentie.

\- Je te tiens, souffla-t-il. Je suis là.

Et malgré la Chute et la fermeture du Paradis, Aziraphale se sentit réconforté.


	31. Mûr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Et voilà la fin :)**
> 
> **R. P. Tyler était le vieux casse-pieds avec son chien.**
> 
> ** **
> 
> **J'ai fini, youhou !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

L'Apocalypse avait été avortée dans un chaos fameux qui les avait lâchés une fois de retour dans la vie réelle.

Chacun était reparti dans son petit quotidien, cherchant à effacer les souvenirs de la veille.

Les Eux retournèrent chez leurs parents, endurant les remontrances de certains, après que R. P. Tyler les ait balancés auprès d'eux.

Ce fut Adam qui fut le plus chargé, privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin des temps – ou jusqu'à demain selon le jeune garçon.

Mais, plus que les événements en eux-mêmes, Adam avait découvert beaucoup de choses sur lui-même et il utilisa cette isolation pour y réfléchir.

Sa véritable filiation, d'abord. Puis ses pouvoirs, ses capacités…

Il avait la Terre dans le creux de la main.

Mais ce n'était pas bien.

À ses côtés, Toutou gémissait de peur alors qu'il usait de ses pouvoirs pour faire voler ses jouets. Ça l'aurait sans doute amusé quelques jours plus tôt, mais il était pratiquement blasé, désintéressé par toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Il pourrait sans doute manipuler les autres, obtenir les meilleures notes de ses professeurs sans avoir à travailler, combler toutes les espérances de ses parents, tout en vivant sa vie comme il le sentait.

Mais la facilité n'apportait aucune satisfaction, selon sa mère.

Lentement, ses jouets reprenaient leurs places puis il se frotta la paume des mains.

C'était nul, en fait, la magie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sens des thèmes :
> 
> Anneau : Le texte est centré sur la bague qu'Aziraphale porte à l'auriculaire droit. (articles : https://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/185656898711/need-your-help-good-people-of-the-go-fandom )
> 
> Inconscient : Dans leur petite bulle, Rampa et Aziraphale ne prêtent pas intérêts au reste du monde.
> 
> Appât : Rampa utilise les chocolats pour appâter l'ange jusqu'au lit :)
> 
> Geler : Newt est frigorifié.
> 
> Construire : Les Eux ont bâti leur fort tout seul.
> 
> Costaud : A deux, Rampa est plus costaud que jamais !
> 
> Enchanté : Le jardin d'Eden est un lieu enchanteur.
> 
> Frêle : Newt n'est pas quelqu'un d'épais.
> 
> Balancer : J'ai repris la balançoire des Eux, utilisée pour la "torture" des sorcières.
> 
> Motif / Modèle : Aziraphale utilise le tartan partout.
> 
> Neige : Il neige. (Strip : https://kaenith.tumblr.com/post/187747705043/i-was-recently-reminded-of-the-adorable-fact )
> 
> Dragon : Gabriel et Belzébuth sont deux dragons à apprivoiser.
> 
> Cendre : Il ne reste que des cendres de la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.
> 
> Envahi (par la végétation) : Les fameuses plantes de Rampa !
> 
> Légende : A la base, Warlock devait être celui qui créerait l'Histoire, entrerait dans la légende.
> 
> Sauvage : A cause de sa Chute, Rampa est devenu un esprit sauvage.
> 
> Décoration : La décoration de l'appartement de l'Inquisiteur Shadwell.
> 
> Marginal : Comme dit dans la note de texte, ce sont tous des marginaux.
> 
> Écharpe : J'adore les vêtements de Mme Tracy !
> 
> Suivre un chemin : Pollution reprend la place de Pestilence.
> 
> Trésor : Adam est le trésor des Young.
> 
> Fantôme : La fameuse scène où Shawell prend Metatron pour un fantôme !
> 
> Ancien / Antique : L'amitié liant les Cavaliers est issue de temps reculés.
> 
> Étourdissement léger : En lui volant un baiser, Gabriel a étourdi Belzébuth.
> 
> Savoureux : Aziraphale et la nourriture ? D'ailleurs, j'adore la théorie sur Tumblr expliquant que Rampa gobe la nourriture, raison pour laquelle il ne mange pas en public.
> 
> Sombre : Les Eux ont découvert qu'Adam avait de funestes projets.
> 
> Manteau : Warlock adore le caban de nanny Ashtoreth.
> 
> Monter à [...] : Les Cavaliers et leurs diverses montures.
> 
> Blessé : Sa relation passée avec Satan a blessé Rampa de diverses manières. (Tumblr : https://cary-clubhouse.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Attraper : Rampa a rattrapé Aziraphale après qu'il ait Chu, suite à la fermeture du Paradis, par Metatron. (strip : https://good-omens-fan-comics.tumblr.com/post/187326087025/kogla-i-got-you-my-angel )
> 
> Mûr : L'épreuve de l'Apocalypse a fait mûrir Adam.


End file.
